Once upon a time in Storybrooke
by Amelia Darling Pan
Summary: (This is a sequel to Once upon a time in Neverland) Things have been peaceful in the small town of Storybrooke, until one day, a new villain appears. The Ice Queen has come to Neverland for our sweet girl Amelia. What is it that she wants with her? And who is the woman with the ice powers that are out of control? Will the town freeze over, or can they still be saved? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Misty:** and the sequel to Once upon a time in Neverland is finally up! I'm so sorry that it took so long, I had made the first two chaps on my old computer, but I lost them since I can't find my old computer anymore :c And real life keeps me busy... And since I'm suffering of a mental illness, it's hard for me to find motivation to write stories without putting my feelings into it... But no more talking, let's start the story! :D

If you haven't read the first story yet, go read it now or you won't know what happened before:

MISTY OUT!

Edit: I've made a few changes in the old plot, so some things that happen in this first chap will not make any sense of how it ended in the first part. The biggest change will be that Araya will no longer be pregnant since I really wanted to go along with the story line of the series :33 So in case I get any hate, screw you I will not change it again.

I will skip the part where Zelena was the villain and go straight to the Frozen part in the series since I haven't watched the series in like forever and I don't feel like re-watching the entire third season -w-

Also the plot will not be precisely as the series since I don't feel like re-watching the series to know what happens, so it will have a twist even though characters will stay the same as in the series :33

(Amelia's POV)

We had been living in Storybrook for a few months now. Things have been peaceful. No new villains, no evil. It was a little surprising, but people enjoyed the peacefulness, going about their days as usual.

Me, my sister and the lost boys have been living in this pretty big mansion just at the outskirts of town, since people were still a little skittish about them, but they were warming up. Some of the boys had managed to get part-time jobs to earn some money for us so we can provide ourself with the necessary things, such as food, clothes, medicine in case any of us got sick, and other important stuff.

The boys were enjoying themselves a lot with all the new technology, trying to figure out how things worked until they gave up and asked me or my sister to help them. It was hilarious to see them try and make things work, but failing most of the time.

But by now they had figured things out and everything was going smooth. The boys caused no trouble and mostly kept themselves at the mansion and the forest around it when they weren't working or out shopping for supplies.

I was laying on the sofa, zapping through some channels to find something interesting to watch. I eventually settles in an animal program since there was nothing really interesting on TV. I gave a loud sigh and a slight groan, placing the remote control on the coffee table. I looked up when I heard someone chuckle, seeing Felix in the doorway to the hallway.

"Bored?" he asked, a smirk on his face. I gave a nod in reply and sat up as Felix walked over to me, sitting down beside me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I leaned against him, a small smile on her face. "The boys and Christine were thinking of going to the movie theater tonight to watch a movie. Wanna come too?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Yes, anything to kill the boredom. I am so bored that I'm almost tempted to start cleaning the house" I said, crossing my arms over my chest and puffing out my cheeks in a pout. Felix ruffled my hair and kissed me on the forehead. "You want to go for a walk? See what the boys are up to outside" he said, standing up from the sofa.

I did the same and followed him as he left the house. He grabbed my hand as we walked along the path and into the forest. We walked for a bit, chatting about random things until we ended up in a clearing where the boys were playing around. I smiled as Rufio waved at me and Felix, I returning the gesture. We walked up to the small group of boys.

"What are you guys playing?" I asked, looking around to see of I saw any of the last few boys who also had gone out to play around. "Hide and seek" Benjamin replied with a childish grin. I giggled and looked at Felix. "Can we join in too? There isn't much to do in the house and I'm feeling bored" I asked, smiling sweetly at the boys. Rufio and Benjamin both gave a nod and we restarted the game.

Felix was the first to count and me and the boys ran between the trees, trying to find good hiding spots. I spotted a large tree with lots of leaves at the top, finding it the perfect place to hide. I quickly climbed up in the tree and hid on a thick branch between the leaves. I leaned my head against the bark of the tree, closing my eyes and taking in the fresh smell of the forest.

After a minute or so I managed to fall asleep. After what felt like forever I woke up, noticing that it was slowly starting to get dark. "Oh no! The boys must be worried sick about me!" I said to no one in particular, quickly climbing out of the tree.

I noticed that it had turned colder than usual. _Strange... It's the middle of summer...,_ I thought to myself, looking around and seeing a small trail of ice on the ground. I looked back in the direction of the house, but decided to follow the trail.

After walking for a minute or two, I could hear someone talking quietly to themselves. "Conceal. Don't feel it. Calm down Elsa. Control your powers" I looked to see a woman with long light blonde hair placed in a braid and a blue dress. I couldn't see her face, but I did see that small patterns of ice formed around her.

I quickly ran back to the mansion to tell the boys what I had seen. Running as fast as I could, I reached the mansion in no time. I quickly barged in, alerting everyone inside of my arrival. I heard footsteps coming from the living room and then a bunch of bodies lunging at me, tackling me into a hug.

I fell over due to the sudden weight tackling me. I looked down to see most of the boys hugging me. "You're back!" one of them yelled. "We've been worried sick!" another one yelled. "We thought that something bad had happened to you!" a third one yelled. I chuckled nervously and tried to get up.

"I'm sorry guys... I fell asleep while hiding... But I have something important to tell, so gather around in the living room please" I said, the boys quickly getting off of me and running into the living room. I looked up as someone held out their hand, seeing Felix standing in front of me.

I took his hand and he helped me up. I gave him a soft smile and he pulled me into a quick hug, pecking me on the lips, before we both walked into the living room. The boys were spread around, sitting in different places. Pan and Christine were in the sofa and I and Felix sat down beside them.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us?" my sister asked, tilting her head in curiosity. I sighed softly and started to tell them what I saw in the forest. The boys listened closely till I finished my story.

"We should tell this to Regina. She's the mayor and should know that someone came into the town, even though no one ever comes here" Christine said after a few seconds of silence. I nodded in agreement and together we left to pay a visit to the mayor.

As we arrived at the office, I softly knocked on the door. Christine was biting her lip softly in nervousness, and I was nervous too. After a bit, I heard someone sat 'come in' from the other side. I slowly opened the door and walked in, seeing Regina behind her desk working on some papers.

"Ah, Araya and Christine. What a surprise to see you two here. What brings you to my office?" the black haired woman asked, a smile on her face. I looked at Christine who gave me an ecouraging look.

I gave a soft sight and told her the same I told the boys. "Well, I was out on the forest playing hide and seek with the boys when I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw a trail of ice, and I followed it when I stumbled upon a woman in the forest. She was talking to herself and I could understand the name 'Elsa'. Although I'm not sure if that is her name or not..." I explained.

Regina listened and looked at me with slight shock on her face. "Where is this woman you saw? I would like to see her myself" the mayor said, standing up from her desk. The three of us left the office, meeting Mary Margret, David, their newly born son Daniel, Emma and Henry.

"Hey girls" Henry greeted me and Christine. I gave him a wave in return while my sister nodded towards him. Emma looked at Regina with a raised brow. "May I ask what is going on?" the blonde asked.

I told her the same thing I told Regina, getting a bit more reaction out of the saviour. She looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Mind if I tag along then?" she asked. Regina sighed, but agreed to let her come too. Henry came along as well as we walked towards the forest.

I led the way to where I had seen the woman, but she was no longer there. All there was left was a huge patch of ice on the ground. Regina and Emma both set to investigate the ice, seeing of it was some sort of magic or something like that.

"It seems like someone with magic was here, but obviously had no control over it..." Emma said after a bit of looking around. I felt even more nervous now. _What if it was someone who would want to hurt us?_ , I thought to myself, staring at the ground.

"We should go look for this person before anything happens to the town. She can't have gotten far" Regina said, walking further into the forest until we stumbled upon another path of ice. We followed the path, walking for a while until we found the person we were looking for.

 **Misty:** Once again, so sorry for the late update (late? Late?! It's like one year too late jfc). I haven't had any inspiration what so ever and I wanted to keep the plot the way it was, but things fucked up and I had to make some changes to be able to make the sequel. Welp, enjoy and tell me what you think about it :33 And feel free to give me some ideas to use in the story since I often get a writters block and loose my inspiration -w-


	2. AN

**Misty:** Hey everyone! Long time since last. Sorry for this not being an update, but I have some sad news. Unfortunatly, this story will be discontinued. I would really love to work more on it, but I don't have any inspiration at all. I've tried to work on it, but I can't come up with anyhting good. You guys are still welcome to give me ideas so I may get my inspirations back, and maybe I will continued this story one day, but for now, I won't. Life has been keeping me busy, I've been in a lot of stress with some things at home, and I've had very little time and inspiration for stories :/ And I am working on a normal book that I'm writing, so most inspiration goes there.

I am planning on making a new story in the _Once upon a time_ fandom :3 As soon as I get a good plot line down and running XD Though there is a big chance that the story will go in all direction, but not along the plot idea X3 Anyways. Thanks for being patient with me and understanding. I love you all so much and appreciate everyone that has read my stories and likes them c:


End file.
